My Figma
by KagamineLenNeh
Summary: A doll. Thats what everyone would refer to her as. She didn't mind but its not everyday you get a doll that can change into a real human. What adventures will Len and Rin have in the future? Only time will tell.
1. A Doll and Her Knight

She stared at the Death Note poster that hung crookedly across from her. She was forced to remain still it would appear the sun had gone down. Her current owner was sleeping quietly on the other side of the room. "What an abusing pig he is…" She thought.

For the time being in doll form on the old wooden dresser she was put on she felt safe. But tomorrow the routine of harmful words and constant hitting would occur. She gets hit for his problems and anger that wasn't actually her fault. At dawn she comes to life as a real girl. Who feels pain, happiness that had been long gone and even anger just like everyone else.

At dusk her body begins to stiffen no matter the area or who is around. This "curse" as would refer to it didn't care who was around when she began to go back into doll form. But then again the doll didn't care either.

For a few hours she was safe from Honne, Dell's rage. The gray haired lonely 21 years old was always angry. He was alone, hated that his mom kicked him out and he had to find a place to live. This place was infested with rodents, bugs, mold, and whatever else was found in an indecent apartment.

He took his anger out on the only one that was with him. Injuries ranging from swollen cheeks, a busted lip, blackened eyes, bruises and cuts on a girl. The only girl that stuck by him. Not by choice but she'd never say anything to anger him any further.

When she first arrived 2 years ago the black box with her name 'Rin Kagamine' plastered in different colors on the container came in the mail. He had no idea she'd come to life. Yet he was never angry at his doll. Never angry everyday like now. She admitted that those 2 years the first of her life she fell in love with him. Now its just hate.

Yet the idea…to just run away never escaped the figurine's mind. Who would accept her though? Nobody knew her like he did. Still nobody could make her cry as much as he could. He was her only friend and vise versa.

The days went by and it was already December. She hadn't spoken a word; she was mute for the past month. Kept her distance from him and ate whatever she could find when he was elsewhere. Sometimes he would yell causing the thin blond hair on her neck to stand. He could even send shivers down her spine.

Her quietness angered him. He never realized how much pained her caused his seemingly only friend. Or maybe he did and couldn't admit it to himself. But by late December the doll had reached her breaking point.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid afternoon December 28th, 2010<strong>

"Say something you idiot! Are you deaf? I know you aren't! Fucked up malfunctioning doll. I'm selling you I hope you know. Hell I don't need you or anybody else. You're really worthless trash. Probably can't make a good 10 dollars off you anyway."

The now very alive toy sat with her head resting on her knees in the corner of the room. Her eyes looking to the ground. They showed fear and even sadness. He'd never look into her eyes he was afraid of the guilt that would eat him alive.

Violently pulling out the old wooden chair he plopped down and moved the black mouse around waking up the outdated dinosaur like computer.

First thought on this mind was EBay. His mind was set on that site now. He already had an account on there anyway. That's where the Death Note poster came from after all.

The first day he got her he was excited and joyous. Therefore of course he took a bunch of photos of her. The he added a description:

_Kagamine, Rin pose able figurine._

_Almost new._

_First offer and its sold._

* * *

><p>With that he was done. Then almost instantly he heard the light trill come from his speakers. "A buyer already" he thought. Somebody had just bided $40 for her! A lot more than he originally thought he would get. But that was fine. As long as he didn't mention her ability to change everything would be fine.<p>

Just when he was done getting the mailing address it was already nearly 7. If he rushed he could get to the post office before they closed and she'd be over there in no time. His deep red eyes glanced towards her and noticed she was already back in her doll form. Still in the head to knees position just 10 times smaller.

Dell jolted up and hastily grabbed her there wasn't any time to waste. He reached for the now semi dusty black box she first came in and shoved her in. "I'll let this Len person deal with you. Because I can't anymore! It seems my old love for you has vanished." The last words were shaky. Maybe it was too much for him…

He rushed to the post office. And left the post lady the doll and the mailing adress. She was to take care of the rest.

Dell's peculiar love for a doll was gone but why? He couldn't stand the things going on. How fucked up his life was. No matter how bad he treated her, he only wants the best for her now. He'd never show those feelings. He did feel bad for taking it out on his Rin… But now he considered himself a knight. This was for her safety since his life was too unstable. If he lived better and had a better life she would have been his. She would have been his princess he would have been her knight.

His little doll wasn't his anymore. Maybe for the best... She couldn't transform while in the package. No sunlight would hit her until she was opened. Then her new life would start.

"Farewell _my_ doll…Rin…" He softly said as he drove himself back to what he called 'home' alone. His red eyes showing sorrow and slight guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey yo i'm back! And before yall think im not going to continue Dumb Love think again! :P This story is just a side project from an idea i got months ago by staring at my Len Figma i got from amazon. I'd like it if he came to life D: anyways Tell me what chu think! And if enough people like it just by where they think its going then i'll update Chapter 2 with lenners later today! :3 and by chapter 4 i'll ask you guys for ideas since this will not and im warning you now not have a plot. (Till the very end of the story when i add my ending) Since i want to be more interactive with everyone :) and add in yalls ideas for len and rins many adventures! I'll remind you guys if yall do like this story in chapter 4 :D so lets hope everyone likes it and review! No flames whatever the fudge that means! **

**And I disclaim owning these characters i just own the plot for the next 2 chapters :o **


	2. Well Hey There Stranger!

**December 30th, 2010**

* * *

><p>A blond haired boy wondered around the marble counters in the modern kitchen. He wasn't a rich guy or a poor guy his family was pretty much middle class as you call it. Mom was a stay home mom while dad was an emergency room doctor. Though all his money went to various bills.<p>

And Len Kagamine the only child who just turned 17 a few days ago. Len was pretty much a grade A nerd. Well he just didn't show it in school. He was pretty much the quiet kid, but loud and sarcastic if you befriended him.

It was already 2 hours after school and he was hungry. For whatever reason the cafeteria think they can satisfy kids by serving nasty looking fish sticks…

He shrugged not finding what he had in mind. "Mother needs to buy something other than oranges." He yelled pushing open the glass kitchen doors and sluggishly moving up stairs.

"Son needs to start eating at school!" She yelled back from the laundry room located under the stairway. He rolled his eyes about to close the pale white door behind him in his room just when mom called out again "Something came for you in the mail. And I swear to god if my credit card bill is over 300 bucks again you will never see day light young man!"

With that he shut his door taking in his surroundings incase his mom put it anywhere else but the bed.

On the self in front of him was all his figurines lined up in really random manners. For example a Naruto Uzumaki was turned facing a Sasuke Uchiha with Naruto's fist outward as if punching the other one in the face. Then an Ichigo Kurosaki with his sword drawn out.

On his solid wood bookshelf were DVDs of various animes and a few actual books. All the books were Harry Potter…

Then on his walls the Japanese animation continued with posters ranging from "Durarara!" all the way to "Sailor Moon". On the corner of his room were the desk and his 'baby' as he would refer to his high tech computer.

And finally dead center was his bed. It was big enough for him to roll around and he really didn't want it any bigger. And yes if you guessed his bed sheets were Batman you are correct!

Lying on the sheets was the orange-yellow package that was unopened. "I mainly bought you 'cuz you have my last name and I happened to be browsing the interwebz. So aren't you lucky!" Len spoke tearing open the packaging and pulled the black box out.

He looked at her box amazed by how…new it looked. His finger traced the colorful lettering with her name 'Rin Kagamine' plastered all over it. "Rin Kagamine nice to meet you I am Len!" He spoke as he carefully pulled her out of the box. He was in awe as he saw how stunning her eyes were. A deep blue almost as if she was sad or something.

Before he could change her position from a head to knee sort of look his mom called once more. She probably found another 10 dollar bill in his pocket that was now crumbled. He had left the girl unattended on his bed truly unaware of the change that was to come.

* * *

><p>A few minutes went by and eventually the sunlight from his window reached her still body. She began to grow it was as if somebody put miracle growth on her. Soon she moved her legs, arms, and then head.<p>

Her eyes wondered the new environment. "When did Dell do this?" She asked herself. Before she could question herself more soft thuds were heard approaching the strange room she sat in. Her now beating heart increased afraid that a monster or something would bust through the door.

He slammed the door closed relieved to have been out of that odd conversation about leaving money in your pockets. He had a stick of chocolate pocky sticking out of his mouth. His eyes soon noticed her and immediately he jumped back nearly choking to death on a stick of pocky.

The girl tilted her head words coming out of her mouth in a whisper, "Where is Dell?" She hoped the shell shocked teen would answer.

Instead he ignored her and shot his own set of questions, "Who the hell are you? And why are you dressed like a 5 year old? And sitting on my bed?" Self consciously she looked down at her clothing.

"I'm dressed the way I was manufactured. And I am Rin Kagamine." The girl didn't bother getting up from the comfy bed though.

He raised an accusing finger, "No fudging way…my new figma looks just like you. And has that name! Lemme show…"

Rin cut him off, "That won't be necessary. I'm quite sure I know how I look and my name. It would appear Dell is no longer my owner though…"

The boy looked skeptical but finally moved closer to her understanding what she meant, "So this Dell person was your pimp huh? That's okay…it was because you had them skills to pay them bills! Right?"

She shook her head with an eye brow raised wondering what the heck he was rambling about. "I am your figma, you idiot. Dell was my first owner not my 'pimp'. And I have a 'curse' as he would call it."

Len nodded his head, "So like you think that Dell guy owned you and now you magically waltz into my room thinking you are some kind of doll…I mean my action figure." He wondered to himself how she managed to climb into his room on the second floor though.

She sighed "Shut up and let me explain. Dell bought me from Good Smile Company 2 years back. It's a company that makes toys incase you didn't know. For a reason I have yet figured out I transform at dusk into my Figurine state. At dawn I become human. A real girl. I'm 17 by the way. Dell got rid of me and look here I am. You understand slowpoke?"

Still ever so skeptical he nodded, "Don't tell me you eat?"

Rin rolled her eyes nodding and walking towards the door, "I'm a real girl right now I eat just as much as you."

It was Len's turn to roll his lighter shade of blue eyes, "You must have a big appetite." He looked up hoping what he said didn't anger her. Instead he heard her soft footfalls fleeing down stairs.

Instinctively he dashed out of his room and gently grabbed her small wrist, pulling her back to his room. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked his face a little pink when he noticed he still had her wrist. Quickly he let it fall to her side.

"I'm hungry…I haven't eaten in like 2 days!" She shyly said fidgeting with her fingers.

Len stood there for a few seconds scratching the back of his head getting an idea, "I'll go get you an orange. Since the pocky is mine. And my mother **cannot** see you no matter what! Wanna know why? She'll either think you are a pregster sleeping in my bed. Or a high school drop out living here for food and money for you're 'habits'"

With that said and done he was gone casually going back down stairs. She looked at the Sailor Moon poster while he was gone. "Things surely are different here." She smiled maybe life will be better…

Len came back up to his room only to find the doll lying on his bed with a content smile and closed eyes. He had an orange for nothing.

"Well its new years eve tomorrow I don't actually have school till January 3rd which is on Monday. So I guess you won't be alone till then." He spoke partially to himself setting her on his computer desk. "I wouldn't want you transforming on my shelf and breaking it. Not that you look heavy." He thought.

Just as he was going to go back down for dinner he wondered out loud, "Why would anybody want to sell you? Dell whoever he was. Was an idiot for not keeping you."

Little did Len know it was a blessing for Rin and him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa snap! Two updates in the same day holy buhjebus! Its cause i seriously thought i'd get no reviews x3 but anyways don't worry about the ideas if non can be supplied i shall do it myself! :D since i doooo want the fans to get involved in this story ^^ as much as possible atleast. Anyways review cause we all knew Len was a little dumb. But thinking Rin had a pimp ha! :D and i don't even think pregster is a word...it is now . Uhm next update is when i write and tomorrow is monday which means probably during algebra :P anyways yeahh! **

**Disclaiming dis shiznets cause i only own the plot (so far) and the word pregster! Well i think i own that word...:l **


End file.
